HAPPY HALLOWEEN
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 64. Ivy, Harley, and Selina decide to celebrate Halloween, then they meet up with Dick and Tim.


Posting another!

Oy, sorry if you don't understand people or things in this story either. I'll clear one thing up: Anthony is Harley's love intrest at the time because of a fallout she had with the Joker. I just haven't posted those stories. I will if people want them, but for now you shall recieve Batfamily stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN

* * *

Selina pounded on Ivy's door, "You ready?"

Ivy opened the door and posed.

Selina laughed, "Damn you look great!"

Ivy grinned and fixed her short suspenders. Her outfit, that was a sexy Gangster, consisted of a pinstriped under wire crop top, with matching boy shorts, black suspenders, a white tie, a black fedora, white gloves, fishnets, and black stiletto heels.

"Where's your hat?"

Ivy felt her head and looked around, "I don't know."

"Is it in the bathroom?"

"Probably," Ivy sighed walking into the bathroom. She lifted the black fedora and grinned.

"I need to get dressed now," Selina replied, heading off to her room.

Ivy placed the hat on her head, ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at her mirrored image. Her hair looked great with the costume. She pulled out her make up bag and began applying smoky black eye shadow.

"What are you, again?"

Ivy sighed and looked at Harvey in the mirror, "I'm a sexy mobster."

"Oh… are you really gonna wear that?"

Ivy glared at him in the mirror, "Don't you start. I chose this damn costume so you won't have to buy a costume and you can wear your pinstriped suit and we can be a sexy gangster couple."

Harvey frowned, "Yeah…"

Ivy rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Why aren't you dressed? As soon as Harley gets here we're leaving."

"Yeah, you see, I'm not going."

"What!" Ivy put down her make up brushed and stared at her boyfriend, "You're kidding, right?"

"No…"

Ivy sighed, "Harvey…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just gonna relax at home with Jonathan."

Ivy crossed her arms and turned away.

Harvey slipped his arms around her waist, "Pammy."

Ivy pulled away and began applying some more makeup.

"Please don't be mad."

"Why aren't you coming?"

"I'm just gonna hang out with Jonathan and watch horror movies. Plus I'll feel stupid going Trick-or-Treating."

Ivy growled, "Oh, so Trick-or-Treating is stupid?"

"No! No! No!"

Ivy crossed her arms and pushed him out of her way.

Harvey walked down the hall after her, "Pammy?"

Ivy walked into the kitchen and pulled her phone out of the charger. She opened her phone and checked her messages. Nothing from Harley.

Selina walked down the hallway and paused in the kitchen, "Are you guys fighting?"

Ivy grumbled.

Selina rolled her eyes, "Alright, check me out."

Ivy grinned, "Kitty, you always look so smoking hot."

Selina was wearing a Greek Goddess outfit. She had an ivory tube top that only covered her breasts, a skirt with a gold belt, that was split on both sides to reveal up to her thighs, and a thin shawl to keep herself warm.

Selina grinned and stuck her hand down her shirt and pulled her breasts up, "I'm gonna look flat tonight if this stupid top doesn't stop that."

Ivy smirked and stepped forward to Selina, "Your plant is crooked."

"Fix it."

Ivy pulled out the bobby pin and fixed the ivy plant.

"Anything from Harley?" Selina asked.

"No."

Selina frowned, "Weird. Call her."

Ivy pressed Harley's speed dial and waited.

"Yellow?" Harley asked.

Ivy sighed, "Where are you?"

"Sorry! Anthony was distracting me."

"Tell her we'll leave without her," Selina whispered.

"We're going to leave without you."

"I'm in a cab now!" Harley cried.

"Where?"

"About two minutes from your house."

"Hurry it up."

"Ok! I'm gonna go, bye!"

"Bye, Harl," Ivy closed her phone and sighed.

"We need bags," Selina replied.

"Oh right!" Ivy jogged down the hallway and grabbed three pillow cases from the linen closet. She headed back down to the kitchen and handed a bag to Selina.

Harvey leaned against the counter, "You're really going out like that in October?"

Ivy crossed her arms, "Shut up."

Harvey held his hands up, "Sorry, I'm just saying it's kind of cold."

"If we get cold we'll come home and get jackets," Ivy snapped.

"Alright."

Selina leaned down and fixed her sandals, "These hurt."

Ivy smirked, "Painful."

"We need our masks, still."

Ivy grabbed three masks off the counter and handed one to Selina.

"Where's the glue?"

Ivy shrugged and pulled her hair out of her face; she picked up a small container of spirit glue and placed some on the mask. She held it to her face and held it for a few seconds.

"Do I look sexy?" Ivy asked.

"Most definitely," Selina grinned.

Ivy smiled, "Do I remind you of someone?"

"You kind of look like Batgirl," Selina replied.

Ivy laughed, "Sexy Batgirl?"

"Duh."

Ivy handed Selina a glued mask. Selina took the mask and stuck it to her face.

"How do I look?"

"You look like Catwoman…"

Selina frowned, "Wow."

Ivy smirked, "Sexy Catwoman."

* * *

"Trick-or-Treat!" all three girls cried as the door opened.

The woman looked at them, "Hmm."

Harley cringed and looked to the ground. The woman put a piece of candy in each of the girls' pillows.

"Thanks," they grumbled as the woman shut the door, the girls headed down the pathway and to the sidewalk.

"We should egg her house," Harley grumbled.

"Now, Harley," Ivy frowned.

"She was a bitch."

Selina grumbled, "She did give us raisins."

Ivy ripped open her bag, "For real?"

"Yes," Selina whined.

Ivy looked in her bag, "I don't have any toilet paper or eggs."

"Let's go to the store," Harley offered.

"Let's go," Selina replied.

The girls walked down the street and passed by two 17 year old boys.

"Hey there pretty thing," one of the boys winked at Harley.

"For real?" Harley growled.

One of the other boys was staring at Selina's chest.

Selina frowned and covered her breasts, "Let's go."

As the girls tried to pass the two boys one of their hands shot out and smacked Ivy on the butt.

"That's it!" Ivy growled and slapped the boy in the face.

"Run!" Selina cried, sprinting down the sidewalk.

The ladies ran down the street until they were out of sight.

Selina sighed and leaned against the fence, "Really, Ivy?"

Ivy frowned, "They asked for it!"

Harley fixed her hood and sighed. Her costume was a sexy Little Red Riding Hood that consisted of a cherry red mini skirt, a halter top that showed off her toned abdomen, a basket, and of course a red cape.

"Let's go to the store," Selina replied.

"Are you cold, Red?" Harley asked.

Ivy shook her head, "I'm fine. Freezing, but now I'm numb."

"Oh," Harley laughed.

* * *

Tim was lying on his stomach and he blew a strand of loose hair from his face, "I need a haircut."

Dick looked over, "I'm sorry."

"Or I can just grow my hair out like a punk like you."

"I'm not a punk," Dick grumbled.

The boys were sitting on the roof of Rite-Aid watching the people dressed as creatures and persons. Bruce had decided that patrol was much more important than letting the boys have their childish fun of Trick-or-Treating.

Tim looked at Dick, "Can we sneak out of patrolling."

"Yeah, Tim, let's say we got hit by a car and can't patrol."

"No, let's just sneak off."

Dick looked around for Bruce and sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Tim cheered and jumped up.

Dick sighed, "We need Trick-or-Treat bags."

"We're on a Rite-Aid," Tim grinned.

"Let's go."

Tim walked to the back of the building, "And we already have costumes!"

Dick laughed, "I haven't been Trick-or-Treating for a long time."

They jumped off the roof and landed on the dumpster behind the store.

"Holy damn…"

Dick turned around to face a teenager smoking a joint next to the dumpster. He rolled his eyes and walked to the front of the store. Tim shook his head at the teenager and walked with his current guardian.

The boys headed into the store.

"My God! Those are amazing costumes!" A girl working the register commented as the boys walked in.

"Thanks," Dick grinned.

They walked to the Halloween section and picked up two plastic Halloween bags, they headed back to the girl at the counter and Dick paid for the two items.

Tim looked at Dick, once they had left the store, "Hey, Wing?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you store money?"

Dick sighed and pulled open the band of his Kevlar pants, he dropped the change down his spandex.

Tim winced, "Oh God…"

Dick smirked, "Let's go get some candy, eh?"

* * *

Harley giggled and linked arms with her two companions, "This is so much fun. We should do this more often!"

"Even though Halloween comes only once a year?" Ivy asked.

"Of course!"

Selina smirked, "We dress up like its Halloween everyday."

"Well why don't people give me candy?" Harley pouted.

"Because strangers shouldn't give people candy," Ivy explained.

"Hmm, that's true. They could put date rape drugs in there…"

"Right," Ivy nodded slowly.

Selina sighed, "I think we're lost."

"No, no, there's Rite-Aid!" Harley cheered.

The girls ran to the store and were going to head into the store when they noticed two boys standing outside the store.

"Oh my God."

"What, Selina?" Ivy asked.

"That's Dick and Tim."

Harley looked at them, "Oh my God! It's Nightwing and Robin! They're so cute…"

Selina frowned, "Those are like my kids…"

"Yeah, they're adorable!"

Ivy smirked, "Wanna go flirt with them?"

"What? Why would we do that?"

Ivy pointed her index finger at her mask.

"Oh. Right," Selina nodded, "Let's do it."

The girls walked over to the boys.

"Hi there," Ivy smiled.

Dick looked up, "Um… hey."

Harley walked over to Tim and winked.

Tim scratched his nose and looked up at Dick, "Do we know these people?"

"Maybe…" Dick replied in a whisper.

"Amazing costumes," Selina replied.

"Thanks, you too," Dick smiled.

Tim's eyes had drifted from the floor, where he had been averting his eyes to Harley's amplified breasts.

Ivy moved closer to Dick, "So what are you boys doing out?"

"What do you mean?" Dick asked, swallowing.

"What are you boys doing out here?"

"Um, Trick-or-Treating."

"So are we. What a coincidence," Harley smiled resting her hand on Tim's muscled chest.

Dick rubbed his upper arm and exhaled sharply, "What are you girls doing out alone? Gotham is pretty dangerous…"

"We love danger," Selina replied, putting emphasis on every word.

Dick swallowed again, "Heh."

Tim pulled on Dick's arm. Dick looked at him and glared.

"Maybe we can tag team Trick-or-Treat," Harley offered.

"T-that'd be cool," Dick replied for Tim who was still distracted by the three girls' increased chest sizes, except for Selina, whose breasts had began slipping from their perch.

Ivy linked arms with Dick and smiled. Harley connected her arms with Tim and walked after Ivy. Selina just found it wrong to flirt with the two boys she thought of as sons, so she walked behind the two couples.

"So," Ivy began once they were down the street and out of the view of people, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dick grinned, "Uh… no?"

Selina gasped, "Richard John Grayson! How dare you say that!"

Dick jumped and flipped around, "Holy shit! Selina it IS you!"

"No shit. And I thought you two were detectives."

Dick frowned and he looked at Ivy, "Wait… then…"

Ivy smiled slowly, "Ivy."

"I knew it."

"Sure you did," Selina rolled her eyes.

"Harley?" Dick asked pointing at the blonde.

"Yeppers!" Harley cheered, "You got it!"

"Damn…"

Selina frowned, "Does Bruce know you're out?"

"Uh… no," Dick replied.

Selina sighed, "He's gonna kill you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go back to the manor then."

"But we didn't get any candy," Dick whined.

"We'll give you some of ours," Ivy answered.

"Hey!" Harley cried.

"Except for Harley," Selina corrected.

Dick smirked, "Yeah ok."

The group began heading to the Wayne Manor.

After a few minutes of walking, and a few more houses of receiving candy from on the way, they approached the giant iron gates of the mansion.

"This place is hella huge," Harley replied.

"Where'd you get those costumes?" Dick asked.

"Costume store," Selina replied.

"They're really, really hot."

Selina smirked, "Quiet."

"No, I'm serious… but aren't you girls freezing?"

"I can't feel my ass anymore," Harley replied.

"Yeah," Ivy agreed, 'I've lost all feeling in my everything."

Selina smirked, "That's sad."

"I can't feel my thighs anymore."

Some kids dressed as a cowboy, a cat, and Batman.

"Bet Bruce liked that one," Selina told Dick.

"Totally."

A few more kids went running by, this time it was a dog, Spider-Man, and a Robin. The kid dressed as Robin paused for a few seconds to stare at the group.

Tim raised an eyebrow at the kid.

"You stole my costume!" the child cried.

"No I didn't," Tim spoke for the first time in 20 minutes.

"You're a jerk!"

Tim sighed and didn't reply. The kid kicked Tim in the shin and ran off. Luckily Tim had padding all over his legs and didn't feel anything or else that kid would have been in a bunch of trouble.

They reached the front porch of the house. Dick rang the doorbell and waited.

"Good eveni-" Alfred spoke as he opened the door, "Master Nightwing?"

"Hey, Alfred," Dick grinned.

"Do come in," Alfred looked at the girls, "Friends?"

"Alfred, you know Selina, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn?"

Alfred gasped, "Oh dear! Are we being robbed?"

"No!" Ivy cried, "We're just Trick-or-Treating."

"Oh," Alfred replied picking up a handful of candy and dumping it into their bags.

"Thanks, Alfie!" Harley grinned.

"Please, come in," Alfred stepped out of the doorway and let the group in.

Harley whistled, "This palace is huge!"

Dick smirked, "Yeah."

Tim kicked off his boots and stretched his feet.

Ivy sat down on the carpeted stairs and began slipping off her shoes. Selina and Harley took advantage of the moment and began taking off their shoes.

Alfred had a moment to see what the girls were wearing. His jaw dropped open as he stared at the little amounts of clothes they had on.

"I, um, believe I need to go check on the dinner, excuse me," Alfred explained and quickly walked out of the room.

Tim snickered.

Dick stretched and looked at the girls, this time the lighting from the house gave him a better view of their costumes, "Oh my God…"

"What?" Selina asked.

Dick shook his head, "I, uh, have to go check my email.

Tim swallowed and moved his mouth, but no words came out.

Dick moved past the girls, "You know your way around, Selina."

"Yeah," Selina replied.

Dick nodded and quickly jogged up the stairs. Tim stood there in front of the girls, saying nothing; all he could do was stare. He swallowed and run up the stairs after Dick.

Tim grabbed Dick's arm about halfway up the stairs and the girls could hear him whisper to Dick something about being lucky to be wearing a cup.

Selina began laughing. Ivy joined Selina in laughing, and Harley joined in soon after.

"I feel sad," Selina laughed, "They all left."

"Selina?"

The girls looked upstairs to see Selina's rich boyfriend.

"Hey, Bruce," Selina grinned.

"Hiya, Brucie," Harley waved.

Ivy gave a small wave.

Bruce walked down the staircase. Selina got up and wrapped her arms around his neck when he reached the floor. She gave him a kiss on the lips and turned to her friends.

"You girls know Bruce, right?"

"Of course!" Ivy smiled.

Bruce nodded at the girls, "Hi."

His eyes moved down to see Ivy's costume and his jawed dropped a bit. Selina noticed and tapped his jaw back into place.

Bruce moved his hands down Selina's body and to her waist, "What's up?"

"We wanted to see you."

"Yeah, thanks for bringing the boys back."

"No problem."

Harley was staring at the ceiling that seemed to go on forever.

Bruce looked at Selina, "You want something?"

"I always do," Selina grinned and gave a playful tug on his tie.

"Oh…"

Selina turned to the girls, "Make yourselves at home, ladies. Bruce and I need to go fix the stove."

"Upstairs?" Ivy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, upstairs," Selina grinned.

"Have fun, Kitty," Harley beamed.

"I will," Selina replied pulling Bruce up the stairs.

Ivy turned to Harley, "We're the only ones left."

"I know."

"Let's find the booze."

"Ok!"

* * *

Dick walked down the stairs with Tim close behind him.

"I'm serious, "Tim continued, "I'm really thankful for Kevlar or else I'd be screwed."

"There's something to be thankful for on Thanksgiving."

"I know."

Dick turned to Tim, "Who do you think looked the best?"

"Man… they all looked really hot."

"I know. I can't choose. Ivy had the most revealing, Selina had the most exotic, and Harley had the most sexually fore playing exciting."

"Ew," Tim frowned.

"Just you wait."

They boys walked into one of the private living rooms and gasped as they saw Ivy and Harley on the couch with empty bottles of alcohol surrounding them.

"Holy crap," Tim laughed, "Bruce is gonna flip a bitch!"

"Nicely said," Dick grumbled.

Ivy looked up, "Hey there boyo."

Harley started laughing uncontrollably.

Dick looked at them, "Did you guys drain everything?"

"Nope!" Ivy hiccupped.

Tim rubbed his chin, "Damn."

Dick sighed, "Yeah. How'd you girls do it so fast?"

"That's what she said," Tim whispered.

Dick glared at him.

"We mixed gin, vodka, and rum!" Harley grinned.

Ivy finished off the rest of a bottle of vodka, "Have anymore?"

"I don't think so," Dick frowned.

"Wanna come over here and do a few shots with me?"

"I really don't think I should."

Ivy pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I know your boyfriend is very protective of you and he'll kill me if I touch you."

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Lame reason."

Harley nodded in agreement.

Dick sighed, "I don't want to drink."

"You're insulting me," Ivy mumbled crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Dick, don't insult her," Tim mocked.

Dick shoved Tim, "You get over there and risk getting your crotch shot off by Two-Face."

Tim sighed, "I can't drink. I'm 14."

"Point?"

"I lost my virginity when I was 14," Harley confessed.

Dick covered his smile.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Ivy slurred.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Do you have cards?"

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

"Wait!" Harley stood up. She balanced for a few seconds, wavered, then fell back to the couch.

"You need help there, Harley?" Dick asked.

Harley shook her head, "Ivy, help me to the bathroom."

Ivy had her hand in front of her face, "I can't see my hand…"

"Get up!"

Ivy forced herself up and steadied herself on the couch arm. Harley waited for her friend to walk over.

"Let's go find the bathroom," Harley replied.

"Sounds good."

Dick looked at Tim and shrugged.

Harley wrapped and arm around Ivy and together they tripped out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Ivy asked.

"We're gonna find the Batcave."

"But Bruce will be pissed…"

"I don't care."

"Well then where is it?" Ivy asked slumping against the wall.

"Somewhere."

"You don't know?"

"I don't remember," Harley explained, "Eddie told me awhile ago."

"Huh," Ivy yawned.

"Oh! It's behind a clock!"

Ivy looked to her right. There was a small clock sitting in the hallway, "How are we gonna get through there?"

"I don't know."

Ivy sighed, "Well figure it out."

Harley sat down next to Ivy, "I can't."

Suddenly the clock in the private living room began ringing.

"Damn clock," Harley grumbled.

"Hey! A clock!"

"Let's get in it!"

"Ok!"

The girls got back up and found the clock.

Harley stared at the clock, "Open."

Ivy sighed, "It's not working."

"I know that!"

Ivy smacked the case and the door flung open.

"Boo yah!" Harley cried and began running down the steps.

"Harley! Careful!"

"Don't tell me how to feel!"

Ivy sighed and followed her down the steps.

* * *

Dick looked at Tim, "They've been gone awhile…"

"I know," Tim sighed.

"Should we go look for them?"

"I don't want to. I want to go to bed."

"Then go to bed, I'll go find them," Dick sighed getting up.

"I'm going with you; we don't need you getting raped… again."

"Shut up, Tim," Dick growled walking out of the room.

Tim followed after Dick, "Where do you think they've gone?"

"No clue."

"No clue?"

"I already said that."

"Huh."

Dick walked by the other private living room and paused; he moved backwards and saw that the door in the clock was open.

"Oh no…" Tim gasped.

"Oh shit," Dick sighed.

They walked to the door and headed down to the cave below.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Dick asked.

Harley looked up from the Batmobile, "Nothing."

"Then what are you doing in the car?"  
Harley looked at the vehicle, "It came on to me first."

Dick groaned, "Great."

Ivy looked up from the two computer chairs she had pushed together to make a couch and grinned, "She's trying to hotwire the car."

Harley threw the screwdriver she'd been using on the car and tossed it at Ivy, missing.

Dick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You guys shouldn't be down her."

"Shut your face, Mr. Bossy-Boss," Harley grumbled.

Tim smirked, "You got told."

"Shut up, Tim."

Ivy yawned from her lounge and sighed, "I'm hella bored."

"Do you guys want to go home?" Dick asked.

"Can we crash here?" Harley asked.

"No."

Harley pouted, "Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Bossy-Boss," Harley grumbled sliding back into the dashboard of the car.

"How'd you even get the roof off?" Tim asked.

Harley pointed to a hammer and a stalactite she used as a chisel.

"Wow. That's kinda creative," Tim replied.

Dick growled, "Don't encourage her."

"I can't do it," Harley sighed.

"Poor baby," Ivy pouted.

Harley kicked her feet up on the dashboard, "Do you have the keys?"

"No, I do not," Dick sighed.

Harley looked at Tim, "How about you, little bird?"

"No."

Harley looked at Ivy, "We should get drunk again."

"We already are drunk," Ivy replied.

"Oh, sweet."

"We should play strip poker!"

Ivy grinned, "Ok!"

"Dick," Tim complained, "We cannot let them play poker."

"Shh, Tim."

"Are you serious?"

"I want to see how far they'll go."

"Oh great."

"Ladies, I will join your game, but I'm gonna need a bottle of wine and a Diet Coke for my friend here."

Harley and Ivy grinned.

* * *

"Where could they be?" Selina asked.

Bruce sighed, "Alfred hasn't seen them for an hour."

"Great."

"Yeah."

Selina sat down on the couch and rested her head on Bruce's thigh, "I need to find them."

"Well they couldn't have gone far. They have Dick and Tim with them."

Selina frowned, "Great."

Bruce grinned and stood up, "Let's go find them."

Selina got up and followed Bruce out of the room and down the hallway. They checked in all of the rooms on the main floor.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Selina asked.

"The door's open."

"What door?" Selina asked, trying to see over Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce moved out of the way to reveal the cave door was open.

"Oh shit," Selina sighed.

They descended down the stairs.

"Oh. My. God."

Selina looked at the group in the middle of the room.

Ivy, Harley, Tim, and Dick were all seated at a makeshift table in the middle of the cave. They were all holding up cards and some of them were missing clothes. Ivy was missing black fedora, her suspenders, her mask, her gloves, her tie, and her top. Harley was missing everything from the waist up, like Ivy, but her poofy skirt was gone, leaving just her red tights and black thong. Dick had everything on but his pants and mask, and Tim had everything still on but his cape and mask.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Bruce asked, trying not to look at Ivy and Harley's breasts.

"We're playing strip poker," Dick replied with a slur.

Bruce looked at his son, "Are you drunk?"

"I'm slightly feeling a buzz…"

"Oh my God."

"What have you guys done?" Selina asked her girl friends.

"We got drunk," Harley giggled.

"Totally," Ivy garbled.

"Oh God."

"You should join us, Kitty," Ivy smiled patting a seat next to her.

"Have you been drinking, Tim?" Bruce asked.

Tim shook his head, "No, sir, I have Diet Coke."

"That's still bad. But not as bad as beer."

"Or vodka," Dick hiccupped holding up the empty bottle.

"Right…" Bruce murmured.

Selina looked up at Bruce, "What are we gonna do?"

"Should we take them home?"

"I'm thinking it'd be safer to keep them here for the night, if that's ok with you…"

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, that's fine."

"I'll go call Harvey and Anthony and tell them not to expect their girlfriends."

Bruce nodded and stared at the game, "Who's winning?"

"Me," Dick grumbled.

"When you're drunk?"

"Slightly buzzed," Dick corrected.

"Right. Sorry."

Dick patted the seat next to him, "Join us in our rousing game of strip poker."

"Rousing?" Tim asked.

"Rrrrrosing," Dick nodded.

"Huh…" Bruce frowned, "Guess he's not going back to Blüdhaven tonight."

"Nope," Tim replied.

Dick cracked his neck, "Selina, you in?"

Selina had her cell phone up to her ear and she nodded.

"Cool. Want some wine, Bruce?" Dick asked.

Bruce took the bottle, "That's not wine. That's vodka."

"Hey! We do have another bottle!" Harley cheered.

"Sweet," Ivy grinned.

Selina sat back down at the table next to Ivy and smiled, "Alright, let's play."

FIN


End file.
